Birthday Bash
by Tsukiaa
Summary: [COMPLETE] Rukia's deciding on the presents she'll give Ichigo for his birthday. Unfortunately, there are many obstacles in her way. From captains to ribbons to the birthday itself. [IchiRuki, drabblefics]
1. The Art of Forgery

Raaah. For the Bleach Asylum IchiRuki FC Ichigo's birthday week contribution thing. Set in Soul Society, 13th division's office. Happy day.

* * *

**July 11th**- Letters

* * *

"Hi Ichigo-" Rukia fumbled with her pen, hastily dipping it into ink before starting again. "I'd like to say that I- no, no, no!" She snatched the paper and crumpled it into a messy paper ball. 

"Once again, To Ichigo, I'll be happy to b- ugh." She scribbled a picture of a bunny on the rejected letter and crumpled it and threw it into the pile. Rukia took another piece of paper. "I'll finish it this time. Dear Ichigo..."

But before she could finish writing, Ukitake came into the office, wondering why his subordinate was acting so hastily today, and doodling away on _his_ desk. "Hey, Kuchiki! What's going on? You look worried about something. Why are you on my desk instead of yours?"

Rukia stood up immediately. "I'm sorry, Ukitake-taichou!" She bowed profusely. "I was just... well, writing something. I did not intend to use your desk, but Kiyone insisted because she... and... he..."

He grinned. "I was kidding. Go on and use it, I don't have any paperwork anyways." Ukitake leaned closer, peering at the sheet of paper Rukia was working on. "So, what'cha writing?"

She squealed, her reflexes making her grab the paper and hide it behind her back. "Ukitake-taichou!" She blushed profusely, clutching at the now crumpled paper. "It's personal." She looked away.

Ukitake nodded in agreement. "Well, okay then. I'll just sleep on the couch or something." He dragged himself on his couch and laid there, unmoving.

A few seconds past, and Rukia started her letter, this time, not reading aloud. After a few yells, scratches, and scribbles, she proudly held the paper into the air and smiled.

"Done! This is perfect." She smiled at herself, folding the paper neatly and placing it on the desk. After Rukia stared at her masterpiece for awhile, she remembered something.

"I need an envelope." Rukia stood up and looked around for one, walking out of the door. "I guess I'll go ask the 12th- no, the 11th- well, I'll go ask the 10th division for one, then!"

Ukitake, who wasn't sleeping at all, opened one eye carefully once he heard the door slam shut. She was gone.

"Tsk, tsk, Kuchiki. Always keep your guard up, and your things safe." He walked up to his desk. "Otherwise, people can see your stuff." Carefully picking up the neatly folded paper, he opened it.

"Now, I wonder what we've got here." He said, clearing his throat. "Dear Ichigo, You're not my age yet, but you're getting close. Happy birthday, you fool. I'll see you then. **Love**, Rukia."

Ukitake laughed. It seemed that Rukia had a little trouble writing the word 'love', because he could see that she had pressed the pen a bit too hard, and the ink seeped through.

"Well, well Rukia." He chuckled to himself. "As your captain, and a master of forgery, I think I should add some flair to this letter." Grabbing the piece of paper, he dipped the pen into the ink, and started.

"P.S. ..." The forgery began.

Several minutes later, when Rukia came back, Ukitake was 'sound asleep', and 'her' letter was still in the same spot, in the same nicely folded position.

"Whew. Ukitake-taichou didn't take a peek." Rukia smiled, taking the folded paper and stuffing it into the envelope and sealing it quickly. "There we go! Now, to send it. I'll go and give it now."

Inwardly, Ukitake grinned.

* * *

Back on earth, Ichigo had recieved the letter, and looked at it. "From Rukia, eh?" He raised his eyebrow in surprise, since Rukia usually didn't send letters. But he was happy too. 

Almost tearing the envelope apart in anticipation, Ichigo opened the letter and looked inside. His eyes widened in question, and in deep, deep, deep surprise. He gripped the letter.

"... since when does Rukia refer to _me_ as her little chappy bunny?" Ichigo was bewildered. After thorougly reading the letter over and over again. "Eh, I'll ask her later."

Placing the letter down, he walked out of his room, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Her chappy bunny, eh?"

* * *

Dear Ichigo, 

You're not my age yet, but you're getting close. Happy birthday, you fool. I'll see you then.

**Love**, Rukia.

P.S. I really can't wait to see you, my little chappy bunny. Get the bed ready.

* * *

**END.**

Yay for plotting!Ukitake. You've gotta love him. More of the Ichigo in IchiRuki, but nonetheless Ichigo and Rukia fluff. Notice how Ichigo didn't comment on the bed thing. Gasp.


	2. The Art of Sake

Raaah. For the Bleach Asylum IchiRuki FC. Set on... Earth! Three days before Ichigo's birthday, of course. Whee.

* * *

**July 12th**- VODKA

* * *

"Cheers!" Isshin hollered, holding his sake up into the air. "To my only son's birthday! Sake all around!" He grabbed an empty cup and stuffed it into Rukia's empty hands. 

With red, flushed, drunken cheeks, Isshin grinned. "Here, Rukia, have some sake! Sake all around, and around, and around, goes all the way around!" He shakily poured the brown liquid into the glass.

"I- uhh..." Rukia stared at the cup blankly. "I don't think I should..." She swirled the drink playfully. "I'm not good with drinks... and... I'm supposed to be underage... and..."

Isshin does not take no for an answer. "Oh, silly Rukia-chan, it's just for today!" He shook the bottle to swivel the contents inside. "In the end, it's just a drink, eh? Eh?"

Ichigo twitched, kicking his father in the shin. "Stuff it dad. Rukia if doesn't want to drink, she _won't_, right? It's not like she can." He gave an evil smirk to Rukia. Rukia's eyes squinted suspiciously, looking at Ichigo over the unconscious father.

"What are you going at?" She asked, her fingers unconsciously tapping on the glass.

A devilish grin. "_You_ don't look like you can hold your sake very long, that's what I'm sayin'." He slipped the sake jug fron Isshin's hands and held it to Rukia's face.

Rukia glared angrily. "What? Yes I can." She said, taking her cup and downing it in one gulp. "See? Ha, I bet you can hold your sake as _badly_ as your father." She pointed to the man on the ground.

"Masaki, wait for me. I'm almost done..." They could see Isshin grabbing at an imaginary light.

Ichigo mentally slapped himself. Groaning, he grabbed his father on the floor and tossed him on the couch. "Be like him? Sake? No way. I've been out with Renji before, and I've drank vodka shots and more, so I _know_ I can handle my sake." He grinned. "But you? _You_ can't last three drinks."

Rukia's eyes glinted. "Well, should we see?"

Ichigo smirked again. "Bring it."

Both Ichigo and Rukia _did_ last three drinks, but in the end, the fourth drink was their limit. The next day, when Isshin woke up from his rather distasteful sleep, he found the pair on the ground, Rukia slumped over Ichigo, muttering something about chappies, while Ichigo had his arms around her, peacefully snoring.

He immediately woke them and gave both his son and his daughter to be a rather long lecture about the birds and the bees.

Just to be careful, yes? He didn't want a granddaughter. Yet.

Maybe Ichigo's next birthday.

* * *

**END.**

You've gotta love drunk Isshin.


	3. The Art of Presenting

Raaah. For the Bleach Asylum IchiRuki FC. Set on... Earth! Two days before Ichigo's birthday, of course. Whee.

* * *

**July 12th**- Laces

* * *

"Hey, Rukia?" Karin asked, tapping on the door of her room to awaken her. Since she did not get any response, she quietly walked up to her and shook her ferverently. "Hey, Rukia, wake up!"

Rukia drowsily swayed, looking up from her rather uncomfortable bed. "... un?" She had a massive migraine, as well as nausea, so she _really_ did not want to be talking right now. "Ah, Karin." She rubbed her temples to concentrate on _not_ being dizzy. "Do you... _ergh_... need anything?"

"... you think you can help me?" She looked down and pawed the ground with her foot.

The older girl looked at her. "With what?" She sat up, holding her balance.

Karin looked around suspiciously, and shut the door, turning back to Rukia. "It's about my present. You know, for Ichigo's birthday." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, err-"

"... yes?" Rukia stared intently.

"Well, I need help... I don't really know how to wrap well, and so, you think 'ya can wrap it up for me?" Quickly, Karin pulled out a box from the under the bed, and inside, revealed a nice, golden watch.

Rukia's eyes glimmered, the thoughts of her migraine disappearing from view. "Oh, Karin, is this what you're giving to Ichigo? Looks expensive."

Karin nodded quietly. "Yeah, I spent time working at some weird candy shop in town to save up." Ichigo _better _appreciate that gift. You know how freaky it is to see some seven foot tall man sweeping floors next to you? Ergh." She shivered.

Rukia laughed. "Eh? You worked at Urahara Shoten? So they actually do pay..." She held the watch out in her hands and up above her head to see it better. "Sure, Karin, I'll wrap it up for you." She smiled, placing the watch in the box again.

Karin grinned in appreciation. "Thank you!" She rushed, going to her own bed and pulling out her sports bag. "I've gotta go now, I'm gonna be late for soccer practice! I'm gonna kick the guy's ass! And can you tell Yuzu I'm not coming home for dinner? I'm doing something tonight. See ya!"

"Well, okay-" Karin was gone before Rukia could finish. "Bye?"

After looking around for material's in Yuzu's closet, she finally picked out a ruby red-colored wrapping paper, with green ribbons. But before she closed the closet and began her work, she spotted something in the deep corner.

Needle lace. Green needle lace, to be exact.

Rukia gasped in delight, pulling the lace out and looking at it curiously. Glancing back and forth between the ribbons and the lace, she came to a conclusion, and tossed the ribbons back into the closet.

"Those are too normal. Ichigo need something _unique_! Something special!" Yes, screw ordinary ribbons. Go lace! Well, that was what Rukia decided.

Twenty minutes passed, and the present was unique and special indeed. As she pondered on the gift before her, she remembered something.

"Oh, I've got to wrap my own present." Pulling out a small box from her dress pocket, she placed it on an empty sheet of wrapping paper. Staring at the lace, then back at the gift, then once more at Karin's, Rukia twitched.

"I think I'll stick with ordinary ribbons..." Rukia sighed aloud, going back to the closet.

The gift itself was special anyways.

* * *

**END.**

Uh, well. Poor Karin. She gets a frilly present to give to Ichi-nii-san. Find out what the gift is on the 15th! Really. And weird, this story turned out differently than what I first decided. Oh well!


	4. The Art of Approval

Raaah. For the Bleach Asylum IchiRuki FC. Set in Ichigo's room. The day before Ichigo's birthday!

* * *

**July 14th - **Bed

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo!" 

Rukia drawled one day, casually flipping through one of his Shakespeare play novels. Ichigo grunted from inside his comic book, only the orange mess of his hair showing.

"What do you want?" He muttered, lifting himself from his manga and raising a brow. "I'm-"

A surprised look covered his face as he saw the girl laying at the bottom of his bed. "Oi! What the hell are you doing on my bed?! If Yuzu or Karin-- or _dad_--" He groaned inwardly, imagining his father's face the moment he would come inside the door.

_"I approve!"_

Ichigo winced at the thought.

She glared daggers at him, shoving a pillow at his face, immediately shutting him up. "Relax, fool! They won't come in. I locked the door." She crossed her arms in complete satisfaction, as if she had saved the world at that moment.

Unfortunately, Ichigo wasn't a slight bit satisfied.

"That's even _worse_!" He jumped up and off his bed, in protest. "Get... _OFF_!"

Rukia grinned, and seeing that he evacuated the mattress, decided to steal if for her own sake. She climbed up to the pillow, and rested her head on it. "Ha." She said slyly, grabbing the manga from his shocked hands and spreading the book open, planting her face in it.

"GET _OFF_!" He shouted in annoyance again, attempting to pry her off. "OFF MY BED!"

She shrugged, pulling herself into the blankets. "Fool, what's so wrong? It's just a bed." She flipped a page. "Oi, Ichigo. You read josei manga? Oh, and it has cute little bunnies on the cover..."

Ichigo twitched, grabbing an unoccupied pillow and raising it above his head. "Take _this_!" He started to slam it onto her body, but luckily, Rukia decided to slam the manga into his stomach first, causing him to clutch himself in pain, and topple onto the bed.

"GAH! ICHIGO!" She groaned, using all her might to push him off. He was quite the heavy one.

"RUKIA!" He was in terrible, terrible pain.

They were very, very loud. And unluckily for the two of them, Isshin had heard the noise. Worrying about his 'daughter', and hearing rather random noises from his 'father-proclaimed perverted' son's room, Isshin decided to kick the door down.

Everyone gasped, and Rukia turned bright red.

"I _approve_!" A two thumbs up approval from a perverted father. And then, he lectured them once again, scolding only Ichigo for using his man's instincts.

That day, there was a twinkle in Isshin's eye, and a black bruise on Ichigo's.

Rukia smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

**End. **

Hooray for embarrassed!IchiRuki and proudfather!Isshin. Dedicated to Isshin, secret agent shinigami father, who could be the best father I _will_ never have. And_ happy birthday_, Ichigo. May your life be full of Rukia... and may your life be long.**  
**


	5. The Art of Presents

Raaah. For the Bleach Asylum IchiRuki FC. Set on... Earth! Ichigo's birthday, of course. Whee. And yes, I know I'm late.

* * *

**July 15th**- Birthday

* * *

"Happy, happy birthday, to _you_!" The crowd of people sang together in chorus, with Isshin holding up a small, strawberry shortcake cake in hand. "You're 17, 17, _17_!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, bringing up his hands to his ear to cover it. "What kind of birthday song is this? This is crap." This promptly received a 'kind' stare from Matsumoto, and a kick on the shin from Karin.

"Ssh! This is Ichigo's birthday, so we've got so stand it," Karin hissed in his ear. "It's not like I enjoy listening to my dad's screeching. Live with it. You're supposed to be a captain, aren't you?!"

Matsumoto spoke up. "Now, now, kids. Just be quiet and enjoy Ichigo's birthday, unless you'd want to spend the rest of the day _otherwise_!" The two immediately shut up.

"Yosh!" Isshin slammed the cake on the kitchen table, the cake almost falling onto the ground. "Now, to the presents!"

Ichigo growled. "Oi, what about the cake? We're supposed to cut it first!" He brought the knife out, but it was soon swiped away by his father, and the knife stuck to the wall.

"... What about the cake?" Isshin humphed. "First things first. Now, the presents!" He tossed a random present from the pile to his son. "This one shall be first!"

He glanced at the present. It read, in scrawled writing: "From Keigo. Happy birthday, my friend."

Carefully, Ichigo opened it. Soon, his mouth gaped open. "... this... is?!"

"Happy birthday Ichigo! Omedetou!" Keigo grinned, winking at his close friend, who was now steaming up. "I bought this, just in case you'll need... inspiration, buddy. Isn't that right, Rukia?"

Rukia blinked. "Ah, me?" She was confused.

Ichigo twitched, grabbing the book and slamming it in Keigo's face. "Thanks for the present, Keigo. I think it will be of good use."

"You're going to use it?"

"For this purpose only," Taking the book in hand one more time, he slammed in on Keigo's head. "Thank _you_ very much." Mizuiro clapped aloud, because watching Keigo in terror was entertainment.

The rest of the presents were pretty normal; Karin had giving Ichigo a watch covered in a box with lace, Orihime and Ishida both gave him clothing, Hitsugaya gave a normal card, a comb and some gel from Yumichika, and some money from everyone else, including his father.

The present giving was soon over, and Ichigo stared at all the gifts he had received. One from family individually, Orihime, Ishida, Hitsugaya, Mizuiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika...

... where was Rukia's present anyways?

"Hey, Rukia! Wait!" Ichigo, in the corner of his eye, caught Rukia leaving the house out the back door. "Oi!" He ran after her, to see where she was going. But really, he was also curious to _why _he didn't get a present from her. That hurt his pride.

All of a sudden, Rukia stopped in her tracks. "Ichigo, you want your present, right?" She turned to him with a smile on her face. "I didn't want to give it in front of everyone."

"... eh, okay, I guess." Ichigo put his hand out in front of him as she tossed a small red box with red ribbons. "Ah."

Rukia looked at him, impatiently watching the birthday boy stare at the gift. "Oi, Ichigo. Aren't you going to open it? The box isn't the present, although I myself think it does look really pret..."

R-rip! Ichigo ripped the wrapper off before Rukia could finish her words.

In the box, a small gold-chained necklace appeared, with a heart shaped locked attached to it. "... to Ichigo?" Ichigo twitched. "Well, uhm. Thanks, Rukia. But... don't girls usually wear things like this? Besides, this chain is a bit small... it won't really hang down my neck..."

Rukia ignored all his comments and stepped up to him. "You can wear it if you want to," She said, tiptoeing to his height. "Happy birthday, Ichigo." Planting a small kiss on his cheek, she laughed, and walked away.

The next day, Ichigo was severely scrutinized by Keigo.

"Guys do _not_ wear chokers!"

Ichigo didn't mind.

* * *

**END.**

Yeah, once again. I'm late. But happy birthday Ichigo. Live long, and enjoy life with Rukia! _Not Orihime._ -smile-


End file.
